Fatal Frame 1 : Hinata & Neji
by AkaiCho
Summary: I wonder how long has it been, since my brother and I can see... what other people can't see... Warning : Banyak mengandung OC


**Saya ganti Chara deh... **

**Warning !! Bakal banyak OC !! **

-

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Fatal Frame 1 : Neji & Hinata**

**Chapter 1 : Himuro Intro**

-

Laki-laki itu berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak melewati hutan bambu yang mengelilinginya, dia memakai kaos coklat tua yang ditutupi jaket putih tanpa kancing. Ada kamera tua yang kelihatan masih bagus di sabuk yang melilit celana hitamnya. Dia memakai choker berwarna hitam di lehernya.

-

" _Aku ingin tahu, sudah berapa lama... "_

_-_

" _Aku dan Nii-san... bisa melihat... sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat orang lain... "_

_-_

_-_

" _Neji Nii-san... dia sangat ramah... baik... "_

" _Dialah satu-satunya... Orang yang bisa kuceritakan tentang hal ini. "_

" _Setelah Okaa-san meninggal... Dialah keluargaku satu-satunya. "_

_-_

_-_

**24 September, 1986**

-

-

SRAK

-

-

Neji berjalan mendekati Mansion tua yang besar, dia menaruh tangannya di ujung jembatan yang mengarah ke pintu masuk mansion itu. Dia menatap mansion itu dengan seksama.

" Jadi ini... _Himuro Mansion_... "

-

-

TRAAK TRAAK

-

-

Neji mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion itu dan menaiki tangga batu untuk membuka pintu masuk besar.

_-_

_-_

" _Nii-san sedang mencari seseorang. "_

" _Junsei Takamine. Penulis novel terkenal, dan Nii-san berhutang budi padanya... "_

_-_

_-_

" _Menghilang. Saat mencari bahan untuk novel. "_

" _Saat Nii-san memberitahuku, kalau dia akan pergi ke tempat di mana Junsei Takamine berada... "_

_-_

-

KREEEEK

-

Neji membuka pintu mansion itu, angin dingin keluar menerpa tubuhnya. Matanya menunjukkan tidak adanya keraguan.

_-_

" _Aku merasa... cemas. "_

" _Dia seperti pergi ke tempat yang jauh... "_

_-_

_-_

KLAK

-

-

Neji menyalakan senter yang dibawanya. Dia mengarahkan cahaya senter itu ke seluruh ruangan.

" Kudengar tempat ini pernah melaksanakan ritual terlarang... Apa Junsei Takamine melakukan pencarian bahan di sini ? Apa dia dan asistennya masih ada di sini ? "

Ruangan itu luas tapi hampir hancur, bahkan tiang kayu yang berguna untuk menahan langit-langit membengkok sehingga langit-langitnya agak runtuh, juga ada lubang retakan besar di lantai ruangan bagian dalam. Keluar suara-suara aneh dari dalamnya. Ada dua pintu, yang satunya hanya pintu biasa di sisi kiri, sedangkan yang satunya lagi terdapat topeng menyeramkan yang terpajang di tengahnya.

Neji mulai masuk dari pintu biasa. Dia tercengan, ada beberapa tali tambang yang diikatkan di langit-langit. Ruangan itu hanya lorong dengan cermin dinding besar di tengah-tengah pertigaan ke kiri dan ke kanan.

-

-

DEG

-

-

Filament kecil di kamera Neji bercahaya merah, Neji melihat... Junsei Takamine, sedang berjalan di depan cermin besar itu, tapi tak ada bayangannya di cermin. Neji langsung memotretnya dengan cepat, Junsei Takamine segera menghilang setelah dipotret oleh Neji.

' _...Junsei Takamine ! Tapi kenapa ? Yang bisa dipotret kamera ini hanya... hanya orang mati... "_

Neji berlari ke tempat Junsei Takamine ke lorong sebelah kanan., ada pintu.

-

-

KREEEK

-

-

Neji menutup pintu dan memperhatikan ruangan itu, dia melihat replika kepala binatang yang seperti kadal dalam bentuk besar. Ada perapian di tengah-tengah ruangan itu yang sepertinya digunakan akhir-akhir ini dan ada baju-baju perang prajurit jepang jaman dulu di dekat dinding. Neji berlari agak pelan ke arah tangga.

-

-

DEG

-

-

Filament Neji memerah lagi, Junsei Takamine sedang menatap Neji dengan tanpa emosi dari atas tangga. Neji berhenti kemudian memotretnya, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga. Tiba-tiba Filament Neji bercahaya biru muda, Neji melihat sekeliling tapi tak ada apa-apa, Neji hanya melihat jam tua yang sudah berhenti berdetik.

-

-

KRIEEET

-

-

Neji menaiki tangga kayu itu perlahan, dia melihat ada buku kecil tergeletak di dekat pintu. Neji mengangkat buku itu perlahan, " Buku ini... Ini milik Junsei Takami-- !! "

-

-

_+Fatal Vision+_

_-_

" _Apa kita akan dapat bahan di sini... ? ", " Dingin... ", " Hancur sekali tempat ini. "_

_Junsei Takamine berjalan memimpin gadis dan laki-laki yang sepertinya adalah asistennya._

_-_

_-_

_SRIIING_

_-_

_-_

_Saat mereka berjalan ke depan kaca besar itu, tiba-tiba ada belasan tangan yang ingin meraih mereka. Junsei Takamine membalik tubuhnya, tapi tangan-tangan itu lenyap._

_Junsei Takamine terdiam sebentar, lalu berjalan lagi ke lorong bagian kiri, tanpa menyadari ada wanita berkimono putih dengan tangan-tangan yang melayang di atasnya._

_-_

_-_

_+Fatal Vision End+_

-

" Junsei Takamine... Ternyata dia memang ke sini—"

-

-

KRIEET

-

-

" !! " Neji langsung beranjak mendengar suara langkah di tangga itu. Dia menyiapkan kameranya di tangannya, sampai suara langkah kaki itu tiba di atas tangga. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Neji mengangkat kameranya.

-

-

" ? " Ada bayangan putih yang samar-samar jauh di depannya.

-

-

DEG

-

-

" !! " Sosok itu langsung muncul tepat di depan Neji. Neji tak sengaja memotret sosok itu karena saking kagetnya, tapi wajahnya kembali tenang, dia tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

Sosok itu benar-benar menyeramkan, kulitnya berwarna coklat pucat dan ada tali tambang terikat di leher begitu juga dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya, dia mendekat dengan cepat, dia bukan tipe roh yang akan menghilang dengan sekali potret.

Neji mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah roh itu, dia menunggu sampai tulisan kanji di kameranya berubah menjadi merah, lalu memotretnya. Roh itu menggerang kesakitan.

-

-

PYASS

-

-

Roh itu berubah menjadi seperti bola kapas berwarna biru dan menghilang.

" Kamera ini sudah memenjarakan roh itu... Sudah kuduga, kamera ini bisa melihat segala sesuatu yang tak wajar... "

Neji berjalan ke sisi pagar pembatas lantai dua.

-

-

DEG

-

-

Dia melihat sosok seseorang berjalan ke dekat pintu, Neji langsung berjalan turun dan mendekat ke tempat orang itu muncul. Neji terdiam sebentar.

" Pintunya terbuka. Tapi aku yakin tadi aku menutupnya... "

Neji berjalan keluar dari tempat itu, kembali ke lorong. Saat Neji berjalan ke tengah-tengah lorong itu, dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

-

-

CRIIING

-

-

Neji tersentak, dia melihat ke belakang, perlahan-lahan...

-

-

-

-

-

" _Sudah 2 minggu, aku tak mendengar kabar Nii-san... "_

" _Tapi... rasa ingin tahu jugalah, yang membuatku datang ke tempat ini. "_

" _Aku merasa... ada sesuatu yang memanggilku ke sini... "_

-

-

Gadis itu memakai kaos merah yang ditutupi jaket putih yang dikancingkan tengahnya, dia memakai rok pendek dan sepatu boot wanita yang menutupi lututnya berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai pita dengan bros kuno yang terikat di rambut bagian belakangnya.

-

" Neji nii-san... "

-

-

* * *

-

**Yaa... Fatal Vision itu pemandangan yang dilihat tiba-tiba...**

**Repiew plis !!! 8D  
**


End file.
